Lunch Visit
by nothing but a prayer
Summary: Esme stops by Carlisle's office with some good news regarding their eldest son.    Rated T for Carlisle thinking about the possible complications of having a human mate.


AN:I more or less see vampires having ADD. Huge brains, so many thoughts... the thoughts in the forefront must change a lot, so sorry if it seems as though I'm skipping around a lot, I'm just trying to imagine having that much room to think.

I don't own the characters blah blah blah etc, etc.

* * *

CPOV: Sept 13, 1987

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with, Dr. Cullen?"

"Quite sure, Mary, thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me I am already late for meeting my wife." The nerve of some of the nurses here astounded me. It wasn't that I was ungrateful, goodness knows they are a necessary part of the hospital staff, but some simple respect regarding my marital status would be nice every once and awhile.

Even with the nurse's question, dripping with so much innuendo Emmett would be proud, days like today were my favorite. The ER hadn't seen any tragic cases yet, the interns were doing well, and Esme was, indeed, stopping by during my lunch break. As per norm, I took my breaks in my office. No need to put myself through eating human food that was going to be, err, expelled later on.

It had taken several decades for Esme to be able to stop by. After all, this was a hospital and that equalled quite a bit of free flowing blood. To the best of my knowledge she still held her breath the entire way up to my office and only breathed when necessary. I wasn't judging her control at all, I am rather proud of her for even being willing to come and visit me. She said it helps with her control, plus she knows I would stop her should she try to actually get a meal of her own.

When I enter my office I notice she looks much happier than normal, excited even. Not that she wasn't often happy, she was, but today, she clearly had some good news to impart.

"Hello, love," I told her as I leaned down for a kiss. A kiss that was always too short, but with her victorian upbringing and my strict British upbringing, we weren't about to engage in anything that was better left for later on at home. Mmm, the privacy of home. Was my shift done yet?

"Hi, Carlisle. How has your shift been?"

"Good, good. Nothing overly worrisome. The nurses are lacking their manners. Again. I love my work, of course, but they can be insufferable."

She growled at that. It made me smile. Just to have someone be possessive of me was a blessing. After being alone for so long, Esme's presence was always welcome.

Trying to get her focus off of troublesome nurses, I asked her what she was excited about.

"It's Alice. Well, not Alice herself, but a vision of hers. It's not... complete, for lack of a better word, but what she saw..." She trailed off with a wistful look, leaving me hanging.

I didn't often envy my eldest son's gift, but at times, it would certainly be helpful.

"Esme," I prompted, "Is there something you'd like to share with me, beyond that Alice had a vision?"

"Oh, sorry. I was just, um, thinking ahead for future plans is all. Alice's vision, it's of Edward. Well, Edward with someone. A girl that is. They're together. At least, Alice says it's obvious they're together. I'm not exactly sure how, um, detailed or intimate the vision was. Edward saw, but he's not talking about it. I think it's too personal for him. Alice said it won't be happening for about 20 more years give or take. Something about fashions giving the timing away. It's unusual for her to have a vision so early, but as she pointed out, it took her years to find Jasper, but that vision is the first memory she has. Apparently, Edward is to have a mate. A human one at that. And given the eventual timing, we, Alice and I, that is, surmised that she was just conceived or born, we're not sure which at this point. But Carlisle, isn't this wonderful? He won't be alone anymore. I know he thinks he's content, but, well, you know him better than anyone. I look forward to the day I don't see him suffer anymore."

Wonderful? Of course it was wonderful news. I certainly wasn't expecting it, that's for sure. Edward was to be mated. It felt as though a weight had lifted off my shoulders. He might have to wait two more decades, but in the grand scheme of things, it was very much so worth it. I would know. I was grateful Edward wouldn't be waiting as long as I had for Esme. He deserved happiness and contentment. He was too good of a man not to.

I was worried though. A human mate? It was dangerous at best. I knew, probably more than most vampires, how fragile human beings are. The idea of mating with one? Dear God, that terrified me. More than my time running out, there was a reason I left town so quickly after meeting Esme the first time. Not that I had even fallen completely for her. She was, at the time, only 16. Nevertheless, I could see the potential and it, quite literally, scared me away. But if anyone could handle such a thing, it would be Edward. He was stronger than he gave himself credit for. Still, a human mate? I shuddered at the numerous ways such a thing could go horribly wrong.

"Esme, dear, of course this is great news. How could it not be? But I wonder how Edward will handle her humanity. Will he let himself love her? Will he change her? Or let her die a human death of old age? What would happen then? I can't live without you. You give me so much, Esme. I don't see how Edward could survive eternity without her, once he's met her, that is."

Her face fell slightly. I felt horrible. I despised making her even the least bit upset. Her happiness meant so much to me. She had suffered enough in her human life.

"This is Edward we're talking about though. He can do this. He has to. God Carlisle, I just want him to be happy."

I'm not sure who she was trying to convince more, me or herself.

"I know, dear. Perhaps we should just let things be for the time being. If Alice has already seen them together, then it must be fairly cemented, even now. I'm not sure what would happen if we try to push the issue. I'll see if he wants to talk about this when I get home. I won't push the issue if he doesn't. I'm sure he's still trying to adjust to the idea or, knowing Edward, trying to deny that it might happen at all."

"Please try and talk to him. I know he values your insight very much. But yes, I'll leave it be for now." She sighed and relaxed.

She was so beautiful. I loved her more than I thought possible. I knew she was lonely at home when I was at work and the kids were at school. At least Edward was with her right now for most of the days. He said he was tired of school and just wanted a break. We made up a heart condition, ensuring that he could be "home schooled." I knew he was enjoying the break from all the minds that he's subjected to during school, but I suspect that he somewhat misses being an only child and not having to share his mother with the rest of his siblings.

"I miss you when I'm at work. You know this, right? Sometimes I feel as though I'll go crazy waiting to get back to you." I felt a sudden need to tell her this. I never had and that realization both shocked and appalled me.

Her face softened and she smiled somewhat sadly at me.

"Of course I know, Carlisle. But your work... It's important to you. It's a part of you, and I would never dream of taking that away from you. This is what you are called to do. You've saved so many lives, made so many lives better. I know you love being a doctor. This is something you need. I know you would quit in a heartbeat, figuratively speaking of course, if I asked you too. I have no doubt that you would be happy for several decades even, but you would miss this. I love that you love this. And yes, I know you miss me just as I miss you. But that's o.k. Really, it is."

She was amazing. Absolutely amazing. She wasn't perfect, no one was. But she was perfect for me. We spent the rest of lunch discussing the children: what trouble Emmett had gotten into, how many fights Edward and Rosalie had had, how Jasper was coming along with his control, Alice's shopping bills. God Lord, those bills. Thank goodness for massive bank accounts. The girl was trying to run us into the poor house, I swear.

These moments were some of my favorites. I was given the opportunity to just be married. Talk about the children. Talk about whether or not we should go swing dancing next Wednesday. I was all for it so long as we could trust the boys not to destroy the house...

It was the simple joys in being able to talk about the things in life that I always craved, but never thought I'd get the chance to have. It was wonderful.


End file.
